The present invention relates to entrance doors and more particularly is directed a method and apparatus for fabricating entrance doors having interconnected extruded sections. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Entrance doors of various configurations have been fabricated from a plurality of precut extruded sections that are welded together to form a rigid structure. Openings are drilled and milled in the extruded sections to make provisions for lock mechanisms and hinge hardware. Since the drilling and milling operations require the services of skilled mechanics in order to ensure proper mating with door frames, such entrance doors have suffered from the disadvantages of complex and costly fabrication techniques. Also, due to the rigid construction of such entrance doors, shims are used to adjust the door frame opening for proper alignment with the door.